Fang Clan
| aka= Allheaven Fang Clan Guardian Clan of the Mountain and Sea Realm Supreme Clan of the Mountain and Sea Butterfly | status= No longer exists | type = Allheaven Clan | division(s)= Medicine Immortal Sect | branch(es)='Subsidiary:' Fang Clan (Eastern Lands) | affiliation(s)=Allheaven Li Clan | allegiance=Mountain and Sea Realm | founder(s)= | ancestor= First Generation Patriarch | patriarch(s)='Eternal Patriarch:' Meng Hao Formerly: First Generation Patriarch Presently: Fang Shoudao | dao_reserve(s)= | notable_member(s)='Shield:' Fang Yanxu (formerly) Fang Wei (presently) Sword: Fang Shoudao (formerly) Meng Hao (presently) | clan_chief(s)= Fang Xiufeng | clan_elder(s)= | sect_leader= | grand_elder='Formerly:' Fang Hehai Presently: Fang Tongtian | elder(s)= | chosen= | others= Fang Hong Fang Daozi | universe= Mountain and Sea Realm | vast_expanse= Mountain and Sea Realm | mas= Ninth Mountain and Sea | planet= East Victory | region= }} The Fang Clan is one of the most powerful clans of the Ninth Mountain and Sea, being one of the Four Great Clans. But as a clan capable of standing on equal foot with the Ji Clan, perhaps even besting them, they were claimed to be the "despots of the Ninth Mountain and Sea". Background In the past during the time of the Paragon Immortal Realm they were one of the Allheaven Clans but eventually died out. It wasn't until later that they regained their former prestige when Meng Hao unlocked their Allheaven bloodline. They once vied for the Lordship of the Ninth Mountain and Sea with the Ji Clan; ultimately losing due to Fang Daozi's betrayal. Furthermore, the battle for the position of Lordship was in itself a ruse to cover up the First Generation Fang Clan Patriarch's thirst for revenge towards the Ji Clan who implanted Karmic seeds in his firstborn son. History During the Fang Clan Upheaval, a lot of the Fang Clan members betrayed the Clan by joining forces with the Ji Clan to eradicate the current ruling bloodline, but failing due to the timely appearance of the First Fang Clan Patriarch. Later during the Windswept Realm arc, they gained back their Allheaven Bloodline due to Meng Hao gaining the Traitorous Sutra of the Rebel Dao at the Windswept Realm forming Dao seeds within their dantian region, giving Meng Hao the free will to do what he pleases to anyone among the Fang Clan, he can either kill them or awaken it as the Dao seed gives Meng Hao full control over them. Meng Hao doesn't have a Dao seed as he was the one who unlocked their allheaven bloodline. They were chosen as the Guardian of the Mountain and Sea Realm during the war then later on becoming the supreme clan on the Mountain and Sea Butterfly. Member Information Eternal Patriarch The Eternal Patriarch of the Fang Clan is as the name says; the Eternal Patriarch. * Meng Hao — From the first bloodline; unlocked the Allheaven bloodline hidden in the Fang Clan's blood becoming the Eternal Patriarch. Clan Chief *'Fang Xiufeng' — With Meng Hao being the Eternal Patriarch and Fang Xiufeng already being excellent; he was chosen as the Clan Chief. Patriarch(s) * [[First Generation Fang Clan Patriarch|'First Generation Patriarch']] — Vied for the Lordship of the Ninth Mountain and Sea In the past. Was offered the chance to be a member of the Echelon which he rejected. * Fang Shoudao — Referred to as the Earth Patriarch. After the upheaval of the traitor faction of the Fang Clan and having Fang Tongtian go into secluded meditation as punishment. He took over as acting Clan Chief until Fang Xiufeng become the Clan Chief. Grand Elder * Fang Hehai - Formerly the Grand Elder before he disappeared. * Fang Tongtian — Current Grand Elder presumed to have resumed his role as Grand Elder after being punished for not putting a stop to the rebellion. Sword The job of the Sword of the Fang Clan is to be the front and bring glory to the clan. * Fang Shoudao — Previous generation's sword. * Meng Hao — Became the current generation's sword after the rebellion. Shield The job of the Shield of the Fang Clan is to be the shadow to the Sword and protect the clan. * Fang Yanxu — Creator and leader of the Medicine Immortal Sect. He is the previous generation's Shield. * Fang Wei — Brightest Chosen of the younger Generation until Meng Hao appeared; extremely hardworking and loyal to the clan. Became the current generations shield after the rebellion. Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:Vast Expanse Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Clans Category:Planet East Victory/Clans Category:Four Great Clans Category:Allheaven Clans